


Like or Like Like

by methamphetamine_liker



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, Songfic, Suggestive Themes, modern au-ish, not that much though dw lol, they are literally flower shop wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine_liker/pseuds/methamphetamine_liker
Summary: Inspired by "Like or Like Like" by Miniature Tigers!! wrote this instead of homework lets go fellas
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Like or Like Like

The sun was coming out again after a long cloudy morning. Watching the clouds move out was Puffy, taking a stroll outside. She noticed someone had written something on the sidewalk she was headed down when the cement was still wet. 

“ Ass fishin’ ” It read. She smiled to herself wondering whose graffiti it was. At once, she looked back up to see she was about to walk past Niki’s house. The cute yellow house was surrounded by a few birch trees. The trees obscured all but one window of the two-story property: Niki’s bedroom window. The eggshell curtains were ajar, Puffy could see Niki inside, in fact. Had she forgotten to close them? Puffy stopped and observed as Niki shed the warm yellow sweater she was wearing and came to the sudden realization that (YEAH SHE DEFINITELY FORGOT-). 

She barely saw her unhooking her bra before she speed-walked away. Her face turned as bright red as the tulips she’d watered that morning. Part of her wanted to go back and take another gander but Puffy wasn’t that brave. 

As she finished her walk, Puffy sat down on her porch swing for a moment. The chains creaked when she rocked back and forth in thought. (I have to drop a hint or SOMETHING,) She decided. (What do people do for people they like like? Wait… flowers, duh.) Roses would’ve been the obvious pick, but those were basic; something more special was in order.

Puffy unlocked her door and rushed over to the bookshelf in her living room. Tons of books lived there, mostly about flowers with a few outliers. When she picked one she plopped down on the couch and began flipping through the encyclopedic pages.

“Ah, camellias of course!” 

Camellias symbolized affection and love, and they were also common at weddings according to her book. Her phone buzzed. 

Niki <3: hey!! do you have a swimsuit??

Puffy: yeah why

Niki <3: oh bc i was thinking we could shower at the same time after we dye our hair to save water and stuff

Puffy: yeah i do! 

Niki <3: k 

Niki <3: cant wait to see you :)

Puffy: me neither :>

Puffy had almost forgotten all about that! Niki and she were going to dye their hair together later that day. The white curls she had were going to be rainbow; the hair dye bottles sitting on the coffee table were for her. She spent the time waiting scrolling through her phone. So many tweets, so little time. 

***

Puffy rang the doorbell of the yellow house she’d already seen that day. A bouquet of white camellias rested in her hands.

“Just a second!” A gentle voice called from inside. Accompanying it was thumping footsteps. “Hi.” Niki greeted Puffy with a smile as she opened the door. 

The sheep hybrid smiled back. “Hey, I uh, have something for you.” She handed her love the flowers. 

Niki’s face went pink as she studied the petals. “That’s so sweet of you!” She pulled her into a hug. “Come in, I’ve just got some scones out of the oven.”

A scone as warm as Niki’s voice was a nice surprise. They were blackberry, Puffy tasted. “Can I have another one?” She asked with a cheeky grin.

“Yeees,”

“Ehehehe!”

The pair headed upstairs after they finished their scones and up through Niki’s bedroom. Her bed was one of those where you had to climb onto it a bit. It was made for tall people she guessed. The comforter was a calm green dotted with pink azaleas, and the pillows were the same off-white flannel as the sheets. Dark oak wood held up the mattress. The bathroom was a little cramped with both of them in there, but they could make it work. Niki squeezed sky blue dye onto her hands and ruffled it in Puffy’s hair. “Ack!”

“Pff, hold still.” She rinsed her hands. “Do you want me to condition that part?”

“Nah, I kinda want the colors to bleed a little.”

“Ah.” Niki repeated the process with lilac next. Then came yellow and pink. “Hehe, you kinda look like Alpacasso.”

Puffy stood up to look at her reflection. “Pfft, I guess.” She sat back down to allow the taller girl to add the green.

Then she rinsed off her hands for a final time. “It’s going to look stunning!”

“Your turn,” Said Puffy. She mixed some of the remaining pink and lilac to create a light-magenta color. Then she made sure to cover every strand of her bleached hair. “And now we wait.” The two just stared at each other for a moment. Then Puffy made a funny face at her and they giggled. It would be a good idea to clean up the hair dyeing supplies, they decided; besides, it would give the dye that was in their hair time to set. After a while, the timer Niki had set on her phone went off with a ring. 

“Ah, it’s time.”

“I’ll get the shower started.”

“Thank you!” Niki pulled the old t-shirt she had on over her head as carefully as she could. Her two-piece swimsuit was black and frilly. After Puffy shook the water off of her hand she paused and stared. “Cute.” She didn’t need to remove anything, she was already wearing a rashguard.

Niki’s ears turned pink. “You too.”

When the shower was warm enough, Puffy stepped in, and Niki followed her. The shorter girl took a good amount of shampoo and massaged it into the other’s hair. It smelled like mint, she noticed when Niki washed her hair in return. Her hands were so gentle, it was impossible to not melt into them. 

“Tell me how you really feel,” Puffy blurted out. “Do you like or like like me?”

Her hands stopped for a moment. “...I like like you.”

“Me too.”

After they washed the remaining soap out Puffy shook her head back and forth like a wet dog. She stood on her tiptoes to give her lover a kiss on the cheek. Niki returned it with one on her forehead. The pair smiled at each other, admiring each other’s new hair color.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
